The present invention is directed to a wheel system that can be used on or with a container, more particularly to a wheel system that provides additional stability and/or ease of use during the movement of the container, and even more particularly to a wheel system that can be connected to existing wheels of a container to provide additional stability and/or ease of use during the movement of the container.
Wheels on containers (such as trash container) that are commonly placed on the container typically have a narrow wheel base. Also, the width of the wheels is typically narrow. As such, when such containers are rolled on the wheels, the container has a tendency to be unstable and tip to a side when being rolled. Also, when the container is being pulled over grass, snow, soft ground surfaces, etc., the narrow wheels and/or the narrow wheel base makes it difficult to pull the container over such surfaces, especially when the container is weighted and/or full.
In view of the current state of wheeled containers, there is a need to improve the wheel system of a container to make it easier and more stable to pull over a variety of surfaces.